deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Out of the Frying Pan
. Six months ago, augmented black op soldiers broke into biotech corporation Sarif Industries and kidnapped the company's top researchers. Adam Jensen has been searching for them ever since. After following a trail of breadcrumbs into China, he stowed away aboard a cargo ship registered to private military contractor, Belltower Associates. Little did he realize how dangerous that action would be...}} Getting Out of the Frying Pan is the first mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link. Primary objectives Escape and find my equipment 1st Floor After the cutscene, you shall mysteriously be free of your EMP generator chair and able to leave your cell. The objective is to reach a ladder to the second floor, which is found within a locked room near your cell. You may exit through the door to your right which has a level 1 security panel, or through a vent below a movable crate just outside the cell door, if you prefer a stealthier approach. One of the two guards outside your cell has a short patrol that should allow you to incapacitate them easily, if you wish it. By following the only other passage available to the player, you encounter two soldiers and a camera. Wait for the two soldiers to finish their conversation and they will move further down the hall and around a corner, rendering it guard-less. Watching the camera carefully, move to the door on the right, and another vent is found above a table with a beer on it. After going through the vent, you will find yourself in another room with the two soldiers from before who are having a conversation. Wait for one of the guards to assume a short patrol since the other begins work on a panel with his back to you, and you will once again be able to easily incapacitate both, or slip by them. As you circle around, you should have found a pocket secretary with the needed code (3713), and will eventually find yourself on the other side of the locked room with the ladder inside. Be aware, as soon as you reach the top of that ladder, there will be a guard that is easily neutralized, as he will have his back towards you. Be sure to loot him for a pocket secretary with an access code (4867) for the laser grid panel you'll encounter momentarily. '2nd Floor' Your ultimate goal is to reach the room immediately in front of you, with a door locked by a level 3 security panel. Slip under the camera while it looks away to the room opposite you. In this room, you can find another vent. Enter the passage and go left (the right is electrified) and continue on to find a pocket secretary with the passcode for the door holding your gear. Moving some of the boxes in the room with the vent reveals a circuit breaker which you can use to shutdown the electricity. Do NOT go up through that grate as there are two guards right above it. Return to the main passage and go left. Follow it to the end and head out through the vent there. Another way route that can be taken is through a vent located in Deck Zone 1 which is a bit more time consuming as your movement has to be accurately timed. Inside the room, you can find two blank mines, as well as a frag and gas grenade on top of a crate on your left. Silently take down the guard patrolling that hallway and retrieve the passcode on a pocket secretary found on him. Disable the laser grid and silently enter the next room which has a guard throughly occupied so it won't be much of a task to silence him temporarily. (Note: On hardest difficulty, there will be a second guard facing the first. Pacifists may either toss in the newly-acquired gas grenade, or — if you've unlocked the Reflex Booster, the Cloaking System and Extra Energy Cell(s) — perform one or more stealth takedowns.) Use the computer to disable the camera, the passcode for which can be found on the guard in that room. Head to the door CMPT-01 D-01 that was previously locked with the newly acquired passcode and pick up a specific set of weapons and seven praxis kits. Note: If you are playing Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut, you'll also find all the weapons you had before setting off the C4 bomb back in Hengsha, but with empty clips and no ammunition. This is the only chance you have to obtain your weapons. They will not appear at the end of the DLC. Your grenades, consumables, or any other items you had will be not be here, and can be retrieved at the end of the DLC. Find the CIC Forward Cargo Hold Once you've reacquired your armor and weapons, make your way over to the southwest corridor, avoiding or dealing with any remaining guards. Continue through this corridor, and you'll end up in a computer room with an open window, overlooking the Forward Cargo Hold, which is filled with shipping containers. An alarm will be blaring and the ship's AI with announce that one of the stasis pods is failing. Pick up the Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar hidden on the computer desk to the right, then jump through the open window. To your left is a long ladder. (Note: Should you decide to aid the woman occupying the damaged stasis pod, carefully jump down one container at a time and into the bright, smoking hole in the floor. Down here you'll find a battery to fix the stasis pod and a Reload Speed Upgrade in the east room with an elevator, and a Cyberboost ProEnergy Pack among the stasis pods toward the west. Feel free to read every single pod bio — if you really want to — then climb all the way back up to the spot with the open window and the long ladder.) There is a Ammo Capacity Upgrade in a container accessible by staking 3 crates and having the Jump Enhancement augmentation, or by using the crane. From the default position, move the crane once horizontal (away from where the marker tells you to go) and once vertical (downwards). Take the ladder up, and jump onto the crane-operated container. Press the "Horizontal" button on the right to move over to a hatch marked "To Deck -01", then jump off the crane and take the ladder into the hatch. Make your way through the corridor, and you'll end up in another container-filled section with a long yellow ladder at the back. Underneath the slanted container is an area you might have noticed earlier but couldn't reach, with a pair of movable crates. Shove them out of your way and squeeze through to enter another corridor with a left and right path. Right leads to another open container that hides an EMP Grenade and a Concussion Grenade. Left leads to an open container accessible via the Jump Enhancement aug, or using a crate (for example, the crate you need to move to access the grenades on the right), along with a 300-XP Pathfinder bonus. Return to the previous area. Before you approach the yellow ladder, there are more open containers in this room that contain useful items; you can either use the Jump Enhancement aug or stack some crates to reach these areas. One important such area is in the south-west — up here, you'll find a mangled container surrounded by blood spatters, which has a Stun Gun, a Tranquilizer Rifle, a Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar, as well as the very same statis pod you first climbed into. Once you've finished poking around, climb the yellow ladder. Topside You'll emerge onto the stormy deck of the Hei Zhen Zhu. Around the corner is a lonely guard; deal with him and stuff his body into the nearby corridor with stacks of metal bars. (If you have Jump Enhancement, you could jump over the bars and immediately reach a Level 2 secured gate. Taking out the guards up ahead is harder from this side, though, so take the long way around.) Continue east past a staircase and you'll soon find a pair of guards having a conversation around the corner. There's another lone guard on an upper floor up ahead who will likely hear your footsteps, and definitely be able to hear gunshots. If so, he'll climb all the way downstairs to investigate, surely spotting the bodies you're about to create. Taking care of him first might alert the guards below, so whether you're a Pacifist or not, now would be a good time to practice crouch-walking and takedowns. We'll deal with the guy above shortly; for now, make your way over to the aforementioned pair of guards. Before they finish talking, if you're really careful, you can crouch-walk behind the guard facing away from you without the other guy seeing you, and perform a double takedown. Otherwise, let them part ways and deal with them individually. There's an alarm panel (hack it if you're able) and an unlocked door here. We'll be back here soon, so keep it in mind. Up ahead (to the south), there's another pair of guards having a lovely chat. Again, either approach delicately and rudely interrupt with a double takedown, or let them separate first. Go past another staircase; to the right is the previously-mentioned gate with Level 2 security. Either hack it or enter the code (unknown) to open it; inside is a pair of lockers containing a Rate-Of-Fire Upgrade and a Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar. Return to the staircase you just passed and climb it. Now you can deal with that last guard. He should have a Pocket Secretary with the code to a door up ahead (1284), guarded by a camera. However, the best path isn't through this door. Instead, sneak your way toward the camera (feel free to hack another alarm panel on the wall) then pass it entirely and ride the horizontal lift (free 100-XP Traveller bonus!) to the other side. Climb down the stairs and make your way back to the place where the first pair of chatty guards was. Slowly enter the nearby door. Aft Section Crouch-walk from here on; there's yet another pair of guards in an open crew quarters nearby that will hear you otherwise. There's also a camera guarding the corridor; wait for the right moment, and sneak up to the open room. One of the guards can partly see through the door, so be careful. Where the guards are currently standing, you won't be able to perform an immediate double takedown without being spotted, so unless you have the Cloaking System aug enabled, let the guards part ways**. Inside these quarters is a Stop! Worm Software, an Orange e-Book (Electrogravitic Technology Applications), and a Pocket Secretary with the code to the next crew quarters (6782). (**Another option, if you have a Silenced weapon, is to make a quicksave and then put a bullet on the wall or the floor behind the guards; one of them will investigate while the un-Alarmed guard moves away. If it's the guard in camo, he'll sit down on a bed to the right; if it's the armored guard, he'll take a few steps and face away from the door. With luck, both guards will then be a position for you to make a Double Takedown. If not, reload your quicksave and try again, or else try another tactic.) Back in the corridor, gingerly approach the camera (it can see you while you're hacking the nearby alarm panel, by the way) and hide in the corner underneath it. When the camera points in the direction you just came from, sneak past the convenient stack of camera-blocking crates to the locked crew quarters ahead (CMPT-02 B-01). Hack it or enter the code (6782); inside you'll find another Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar, a Damage Upgrade, an EMP Grenade hidden behind a wastebin, and a Pocket Secretary with the code to a laser grid (8790) protecting the C.I.C.. Go back into the corridor and find the hidden flight of stairs on the right (a red "To C.I.C." sign hangs above it). The laser grid at the top can either be hacked (Level 3 security), shut down with the code you just found (8790), or bypassed entirely using the Cloaking System. Either enter the "Security Door" and up the stairs into the upper room, or — if you happen to be claustrophilic — move the heavy crate (Move/Throw Heavy Objects aug required) and take the vent instead. Welcome to the C.I.C., a room containing holographic models, computers, auditory weather and status reports, and a lot of red light. A cutscene will play — turns out it isn't Pritchard who's contacting you, but they seem to be on your side nonetheless. Your mysterious friend directs you to the "sally port", and reminds you to be stealthy. Find the Sally port As soon as the cutscene ends, two guards will approach from the north and enter the room. If you managed to maintain Ghost status they won't be Alarmed, so feel free to interrupt their conversation with a routine double takedown — sneak out of the north door of the Security Room while they're talking. Once they're dealt with, raid the room for supplies and use the Security Hub to deactivate a pair of cameras. The north door out of the C.I.C. is where you need to go next. Warning: Once you leave the C.I.C., a security door will block off the room. Be sure do all your exploring and item looting before you take the north door out. There are two ways down: The stairs ahead, or a ladder through the hatch to the right. There's another pair of guards behind the door here (marked " ↑ Aft Cargo Hold ↑"), with a vent above. Deal with the two guards however you see fit, then take the hidden passage to the south in the middle of the corridor. There's another guard here and a Level 2 locked door. Hack it, or use the code (1094) found on one of the three guards. There's a Mine Template, a Gas Grenade and a Concussion Grenade in here. Work your way to the east room, which overlooks the Aft Cargo Hold; here you'll find a Security Hub, a Computer, Painkillers and some Stop! Worm Software in the lockers. Hack into the Security Hub if you can, and turn off all three cameras. Note the gas-filled corridor on the second camera feed. Also note the lone security guard standing inside a shipping container outside the window — we'll get to him shortly. Follow the corridor past the laser-protected ladder, taking care of any guards you find. One of the guards will have the code to turn off the lasers (9173). About halfway along the narrow north-to-south corridor with all the immovable crates, there will be an open shipping container to the west. Inside is a breakable wall, behind which is the lone guard mentioned earlier (you probably see him on your radar). If you don't want to kill the guy (and/or you don't have the Punch Through Walls aug), open it up with a few bullets (preferably from a silenced weapon), then take him out while he's stunned. He carries a Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar, some 10mm Pistol Ammo, and a Pocket Secretary with the code (8193) to storage room H-02 D-02. Nearby you'll also find a Gas Grenade, a Concussion Grenade, some Tranquilizer Darts, and another breakable wall. Through there, you'll end up in an open container overlooking the Aft Cargo Hold opposite the security room. Below is a "staircase" of shipping containers that lead to the sally port deck; to the north is another open container containing a Praxis Kit (1 Praxis). If you don't have the Jump Enhancement aug, or a pair of movable crates that you can stack, you can't yet reach the Praxis Kit. Keep the "staircase" below in mind and double back to the north corridor of map level 4 ("Deck -01"). There's a ladder in the northeast (marked "To Upper Hold") up to map level 5. Up here you'll find a valve to clear out the gas below, along with a Credit Chip and some virus software. Take the ladder back down. Now, there are three ways to proceed: #Take the northwest ladder, which, again, is protected by a (malfunctioning) laser grid. Pass the lasers by hacking the terminal, or by entering the code (9173), or by slipping through at the right time when the lasers are off. #Take the southwest ladder down slowly — a pair of guards should be talking right at the bottom, who will see and hear you. So unless you have the Cloaking System or you toss out a Gas Grenade, hang onto the ladder out of sight and take the guards out separately. #Exploit a bug in DXHR's physics by dropping a crate down the open hatch in the south-east (surrounded by pylons), then immediately jumping onto the crate as it falls. (The same bug allows you to reach the area with the 20th unique blue e-Book — back at Tai Yong Medical — without the Icarus Landing System.) You should arrive uninjured at the bottom of a ladder on the same level ("-1" on your Map) as your goal: the door to the sally port. However, falling down that many floors will make enough noise to Alarm some guards, so stay out of sight until they leave. (There is another method to go down this way without the Icarus Landing System. ''You can turn on 180 degrees after you find the hatch and jump looking in this direction, i.e. north. If you are quick enough, at some point you get the chance to use the ladder in front of you so you do not risk hitting the floor/boxes and make noice.). Then, climb the ladder in front of you. (Or, take the vent if you're in a hurry to reach the sally port, and skip the next paragraph.) Once you've dealt will all the guards on this level (marked level 2 on your map, or "Deck -03"), explore the north-to-south corridor. This area was flooded with gas before you turned off the valve, trapping an unfortunate security guard in the middle of it. His corpse will have a '''Cyberboost ProEnergy Bar' and some Machine Pistol Ammo; his Machine Pistol will also be nearby, as will a Pocket Secretary with a message about the gas leak. There's an elevator to the north, but that isn't the best path to take. Instead, find the southeast ladder, climb down and take the vent. Open the vent cover carefully — there's a guard right there. Sneak up on him, then do the same for another nearby guard. One final pair of guards will be talking up north. On the ground by them, there's a Pocket Secretary with the code (6834) to disable the laser grid to the east. Go through the east door, then open the Level 3 secured door to the left via the code you obtained earlier (8193) or by hacking it. Inside, behind all the crates, is a pair of Heavy Rifles in the weapon cabinet, plus some Heavy Rifle Ammo. If you haven't collected the Praxis Kit mentioned above, grab all four movable crates and take them with you to the west room on this level. There's a ladder way at the back; toss your crates up there and then stack them strategically to reach the Praxis Kit (as well as any other missed collectibles in this area). Make your way back down the containers, and back to the east room. Go through the door on the right this time, then follow the corridor to reach the Biometric Security Scanner. Press the red button and hop into the scanner. Warning: Once you go through the biometric scanner there's no going back, so do all your exploring and item looting beforehand. Locate the rendezvous point Loading Bay 2 You finish the biometric scan and continue forward- up the stairs and left- into Cargo Bay C3. There is a MACHINE PISTOL (w 50 rounds) in the large open seacan ahead; the ramp is lowered with a switch. You leave the ship and enter the loading bays of Rifleman Bank Station as you cross the lowered ramp. The doors open to Loading Bay 2 before you. A camera and a level 3 security panel flank your entrance. The security panel can be hacked without camera detection, but must be done carefully. Use a crate for cover and time your hack well. Loading Bay 2 is filled with valuable cargo caches: *STUN GUN (w 4 darts)- on the main level, behind the wall of stacked red seacans (on your left as you enter) *SNIPER RIFLE (w 6 rounds)- in the suspended blue seacan, above the wall of stacked red seacans. This is accessible via a series of jumps made much easier with the Aug. *ROCKET LAUNCHER (component, used later), RELOAD UPGRADE- in the blue seacan which is stacked atop the red ones *MINE TEMPLATE (2)- one with the sniper rifle, the other in a locker in the office Loading Bay 2 is patrolled by three guards and protected by an undeployed security bot (given the player got all three Ghost bonuses while on the ship): *The solo guard patrolling the second level carries a machine pistol and an energy pack. *The bulkier armored guard on the main level carries a shotgun and an energy pack. *The light guard patrolling on the main level carries a pistol, painkillers, and 50 credits. *There are two level 3 security panels: one on the second level; another on the main. There are several strategies to passthrough LB2: #Stealth action: It is possible to subdue all three guards, with takedowns or silent weapons, and then destroy the bot without raising the alarm (thus maintaining "Ghost" status)... but it is a challenge. One way is in taking the solo guard first, followed by individual encounters with the two guards on the main level. After they have finished conversing they resume separate patrols, making them easier to handle (on the contrary, if one has double takedown, they are easier to take both at once). An EMP mine and a shot from a silent weapon can help avoid raising the bot's alarm. The office on the second level holds two computers. If one has either or both the Jump augmentation or the Heavy Lifting augmentation, Ghost status is easier to maintain. #Stealth: Loading Bay 2 may be bypassed entirely using the Jump augmentation. After exiting the ship via the ramp, while looking at the entrance to the loading bay, there is a ladder on the far left, behind the camera but before entering the Loading Bay itself. This ladder is only accessible by either placing a single crate underneath and using the high-jump leg augmentation or stacking the three single crates available outside the bay (2 on the right, one on the left) beneath the ladder. This ladder leads into a vent system that opens onto the upper crane gantry. The Sniper Rifle in the suspended blue crate may also be reached from this point. On the opposite side, a ladder may be taken down to the Loading Bay 2 control booth, or a vent may be taken that opens onto the crane gantry of Loading Bay 1. The Sniper Rifle in the suspended blue crate may also be reached from this point. #Old-fashioned way: simply shoot your way through. Grabbing a Sniper Rifle and a Heavy Rifle makes it easier. Loading Bay 1 This loading bay may be accessed either through the main doorway (protected by a Level 1 laser system) on the ground floor, or through a vent at the highest point above the Loading Bay 2 control booth. If the player has not been stealthy in Loading Bay 2, the main passageway will contain 2 pop-up turrets equipped with the Typhoon Explosive System. These turrets will be inactive if a Ghost rating is maintained, and can be seen (both active and inactive) with the Smart Vision augmentation. Loading Bay 1 also contains several supply caches: *AMMO CASE (2 Tranquilizer Rifle darts, 2 Sniper Rifle rounds) - on top of the central crane control area, with a Praxis Kit. *WEAPONS LOCKER (2 Shotguns, 1 Frag Grenade) - inside the control booth. *AMMO CACHE (Mine Template, 3 Sniper Rifle rounds) - inside the blue container on the ground near the far right end of the walkway. *AMMO CACHE (Laser Targeting System, 2 Machine Pistol Ammo, Heavy Rifle Ammo) - inside the blue container hoisted by crane. Can be reached by stacking a crate atop the Neptune contraption at the back of container and then using that one to set another crate atop the yellow rig directly beneath the container opening. Beware of turret. *AMMO CACHE ( Sniper Rifle Ammo, Mine Template) - inside the blue container near turret. *A Pocket Secretary containing the code to the Security computer in the control room (gh2477j1) can be found underneath a single crate on the ground floor, located at the lower left-hand corner of the map. A E-Book can be found inside the control room. Loading Bay 1 is patrolled by 7 guards and protected by a roof-mounted turret at the bottom-right on the map. *One armored guard patrols the area just outside of the main entryway with a shotgun *A light guard stands still at the far end of his patrol route inside the loading bay, armed with a pistol. These first two guards are talking when the player first enters the bay. *Another light guard patrols at the bottom of the stairs to the second level, armed with a pistol and carrying painkillers. *Two light guards are inside the control booth and are close enough to perform a double Take Down. Both are armed with pistols. *One armored guard patrols along the length of the walkway, without entering the control booth. Carries a machine pistol and a Pocket Secretary with the codes to the Admin door at the end of the walkway (7736). *The final light guard patrols the area immediately around the turret, on the ground floor armed with a machine pistol, and carries 125 credits plus painkillers. *There are 4 Level 3 security panels - on the lower level, one is near the turret, and the other is on the west side of the North wall; one is on the walkway east of the control booth, and one is inside the control booth. It is possible to maintain the Ghost bonus without entering through the roof vent, though it requires patience at timing the guards' patrols. First, the patrolling armored guard on the lower level may be taken out far enough from the stationary guard to not allow suspicion. Next, the two light guards may be taken down individually apart from each other. The control booth may be accessed opposite the stairs side through either an augmented jump or by stacking the crates to reach the container adjoining the control booth. Once at this level, the guards inside the booth may be taken down without an alarm either using the Quicksilver Reflexes augmentation or through throwing a gas mine through a hole in the roof. The final patrolling armored guard may be taken out singly after this, and the turret disabled if necessary. If using the roof vent, in order to reach the maintenance vent undetected, first drop down from the crane gantry to the roof of the control booth for Loading Bay 1. Next, descend via the ladder and take out the three guards on the ground floor. Finally, approach the maintenance vent by circling around the side of the Loading Bay opposite the gantry, using the cover to avoid the turret. Alternatively, a vent access underneath the control booth may be used to circle around behind the turret, though the middle of this passage is visible. Gallery DX3_ChairConcept.png|Concept art, interrogation chair DX3_InterrogationConcept.png DX3_HeiZhenZhuConcept.png|Concept art, Hei Zhen Zhu DX3_HZZCorridorConcept.png DX3_HZZDeckConcept.png DX3_HZZCargoConcept.png|Concept art, stasis pods DX3_HZZCICConcept.png|Concept art, CIC ru:Из огня да в полымя Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link main missions Category:Walkthroughs